Mixed up Marriage
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella is a witch princess about to be married off. Edward is a lucky guy who is a vampire who was chosen to try and impress her. What happens when Edward and his family move in and a simple suitor job turns into a fight for love? RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

My family and I were just hanging out around the house bored out of our minds. Deciding to go against my normal standards I decided to look into my families minds.

Insides my father figure, Carlisle, he was thinking of Esme. His tall, caramel chocolate colored haired, golden eyed wife. She had the sweetest soul, but very protective of us "children."

Looking inside her mind I saw that she was thinking of Carlisle. He was the father figure and the main creator of us all. Being the oldest he also held a lot of knowledge and was able to create the vegetarian diet. His blonde hair went along with his gold eyes that radiated love for Esme.

Now in my biggest brother, Emmett's, mind I saw him have some graphical images of his wife Rosalie. Be the most beautiful female in the house most human men envied Emmett. With her blonde hair and super model body she also had female envying her. She was also not the nicest person, but once you got to know her you could see her soft side.

Looking into Rosalie's mind I saw Emmett. Emmett was tall, muscular (even for a vampire), and had dimples to show that he was the most immature one of the family. And to match his dimples he had curly brown hair.

Next was my closet sister, Alice, who was thinking of Jasper. He was our solider recruit. Being in the Civil War and then being change only to make him drink humans for most of his lives. He had long brown hair and he also had a gift. He could feel and manipulate emotions.

Jasper was thinking of Alice. Our pixie. She stood at about 4'11" with spiky short black hair. She had no recall of her human life, but she makes it seem as if she doesn't want to. She along with her husband had a gift also and that was to gift of being able to see into the future. But her visions were limited, only being able to see on decisions made.

Finally tuning them out I thought about myself and how I was a 7th wheel. You can probably already tell that I'm a mind reader, but if you couldn't, then I'm a mind reader. Being the first for Carlisle to change I had bronze hair that the human girls say is desirable. I was stuck between Emmett and Jasper in the bran section with Emmett at top. Landing to my place in second with brains with Jasper at the top with that one.

_Edward_, I heard Alice, _There's someone coming._

Looking at Alice in alarm I got up to look out the window she was looking out of. Outside were 5 men on horses and about 10 standing. **(AN: Just to get this over with Bella's parents are very old school to the extreme being that was the time they lived in, but their daughter can have the luxury of electronics only.) **The 5 men where in the triangle like geese and the 10 other men were holding spare's with swords.

As we went outside one of the men got off his horse and stepped forward.

"I deliver a message for my Queen and King," he said suggesting, almost afraid we were going to attack him

"Go ahead," Carlisle said encouraging.

**(AN: The message is going to be in italics. The messengers own words are going to be in normal text.)**

"_Edward Cullen you and your family are invited to spend the summer and His/Her highness home. You have been chosen as a suitor for their daughter, Princess Bella. _Who really doesn't want to do this._ You and your family will be treated as royalty. _ If only Edward agrees to try and impress the princess. _If you agree you can come back with us. You don't have to pack. If you don't agree then we will be on our way._ And you better not call us back if you do that saying you change your mind. We will give you 15 minutes to make your finally decision," with that he walked back to his horse.

"What do you guys think?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't like it," Rose hissed.

"Come on it would be fun. Edward can try to finally get a girl," Emmett said wrapping his arms around his steaming girl.

"Yea. And I could give them a few fashion tips," Alice said glaring at the men's cloths.

"This is really up to Edward," Esme said trying to save me.

"If you guys want to go I can suck it up," I replied.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "Sir."

The man came back over and said, "So have you come to a conclusion?"

"Yes. We want to go," Carlisle said and not long after it felt we were going through a small tube.

**AN: If I don't get 10 reviews I will think it is no good and won't update. Seriously I was just bored and Princess and marry and other stuff that led me to this story. So if no Reviews. NO STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: I know I only got 6 reviews and said I wouldn't update unless I got 10, but figuring I had to put up a message I am going to go ahead to update. **

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**

**Okay so here is the chapter. I apologize in advance for the misspelling, grammar miss ups, and misspelled names, but I was in a hurry to write this.**

Finally after the spinning and hitting ground we saw were where no longer in Forks. Looking around we saw cottages and in the very back was a huge castle. Standing tall and proud made of stone it toward over the wooden, straw houses. Looking at the people I saw that the women were wearing dresses down to their ankles. The men were wearing clothes set back in Shakespeare's time.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked.

"We are in my majesties land," the man said that delivered the message, "By the way my name is Tyler. If you need anything you can just come to find me."

Not even looking back he rode off in the opposite direction of the castle. Another man came forward replacing Tyler.

"My name is Mike. I will be taking you to the castle," the man said before looking at us, "We need to change your wardrobe before we begin our journey."

Looking straight at us his eyes flashed yellow and then we shined. I felt extra fabric on me and looked down seeing that I was wearing the same cloths as everybody else.

"When we get to the castle and when you are around the princess you may wear…" he paused not knowing what to call our cloths, "Whatever you were wearing before."

Turing to the open space next to us, his eyes did the same thing, but this time horses appeared.

"Just follow me and we will be there in no time."

Riding off Mike started towards the castle. Carlisle had no problem getting on his horse see that he rode them every day during his human life. I couldn't say the same for the rest of us.

After several failed attempts I was finally on the horse. Emmett ditched his horse and was walking, and Jasper was doing the same thing. Alice was on backwards and Rose was cussing at her horse. Esme was in front of Carlisle because he had pulled her up.

Sighing I got off, walked over to the girls, and told them we should just follow their husbands example.

"So what do you think this Bella girl is going to be like?" Rose asked looking over me over to Alice.

"I don't know. I think she is going to be nicely dressed and cares deeply about fashion seeing she is royal," Alice replied.

"I hope not," I said under my breath.

Mike was right. After about 10 minutes we were at the castle's front door. As we went in I heard a voice of an angle.

"But Aro, I don't want to be nice to this vampire," the voice said.

"But Princess. You have to meet every species besides wizard," an old, but wise voice replied.

Looking up I could tell they were walking down the stairs.

"But why? I would be unable to have children and my magic will not get to the fullest," the voice complained.

"Not everything is about magic."

"That is easy for you to say. Your mortal. You have no magic."

"You know that isn't true. I was your age once. I thought just like you. But magic isn't anything."

"Only because you feel in love with a mortal."

"Bella you know I love you as a daughter. If this was going to cause you any harm I wouldn't allow you to do this."

Finally the two came into view and I saw the voice of an angel had a face of an angel also. Her long brunette hair went down to her waist that went with chocolate brown eyes. She stood about 5'4" and held herself as royal. Her dress was made of silk and her tiara was made of real gems.

The man next to her was your typical all knowing, old, wizard. He wore a black robe. His silver hair only added to his age along with the wrinkles. His gray eyes held the knowledge he know along with the love for the woman standing next to him.

"Hello Princess Bella," Mike said bowing to the girl.

"Mike how many times to I have to tell you? You don't have to bow to me. That is only to my mother and father," the Princess said.

Turning to us she said to the man, "Is these the vampires?"

"Yes."

Putting on a fake smile her eyes flashed gold as she looked at us.

Turning to Carlisle she said, "You must be the leader of your family. Carlisle right? Well anyway I'm Bella."

She stuck her hand out for Carlisle to shake and Mike gasped.

"Princess, you know how much you parents hate you shaking people's hands," Mike said moving her hand away.

Bella gasped and said, "Mike did you just touch the Princess? If you are going to imply on rule then you are going to have to imply them all. Do you want to go to the dungeon?"

"Bella," the man by her said warningly.

"Sorry," she said under her breath and sidestepping Mike, "So as I was saying, I'm Bella."

Carlisle shook her hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." He bowed at the waist.

"You don't have to treat me like royalty," Bella said, "and call me Bella. That is my name and Princess is just a label."

"Your name is Isabella," Mike said under his breath.

Once again Bella's eyes flashed gold and a light went around Mike's mouth. He looked as if he was going to talk and then I looked as if he couldn't open his mouth.

Turing to Esme Bella said, "You're the mother figure of your group aren't you? Esme is it."

Nodding Esme shook Bella's hand and Bella continued on to say, "You would get along great with Aro's wife."

Esme looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

Moving on to Alice she said, "You're Alice. You are physic and your visions are based on decisions?"

"Yes," Alice replied smiling and jumping forward to give Bella a hug.

Laughing Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's head seeing she would have to bend to hug her body.

"Nice to meet you too?" Bella said confused.

Jasper stepped forward to get his wife off of Bella.

"Sorry about her," he said, "I'm-"

"Jasper. Alice's husband. You can feel and manipulate emotions. She always like that?"

"You have no idea."

They shook hands and then she moved on to Emmett. She surprised most of us by saying, "You aren't that scary. Emmett right?"

"Yes."

Grabbing her into a bear hug I thought he was going to snap her in half.

"Emmett Cullen," Rose hissed.

Emmett put Bella down and her smile faltered when she saw Rose.

"You Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Hi," she said waving before turning to me.

I took a deep breath when I saw the power of her eyes up close. They were even more beautiful up close. Looking closer at her body I saw that under her dress were jeans and a t-shirt.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"You my suitor?"

"Yes?"

"Nice to meet you?" she said as more of the question.

"Same here," I replied.

Sticking out my hand she shook it. Feeling a shock I pulled my hand out. Looking at her shocked she looked apologetic.

"Sorry she said looking down. Normally my powers don't try to transport to other people," she said softly.

There was an awkward silence and Aro was smiling.

Looking into his mind I saw, '_Edward has gold eyes. When Bella uses her powers she has gold eyes. And now her magic is trying to go to Edward. This is good. Really good.'_

"Well," Bella said, "I'm going to go make the appearance."

With that she walked out and Mike followed pointing at his mouth.

"What is an appearance?" Esme asked.

"It is when one of the royal family members goes to talk to the people. They see if they need anything," the man replied, "By the way I'm Aro. I'm the royal adviser of Bella. But now it is my job to take you to the King and Queen. Come along."

He went up the large stairs and kept telling us about the history. He also said that the witches become immortal at the age of 18. Every score decade they age a year, but they don't ever die. Well, unless they are killed.

When we got to a huge door he paused before saying, "The King and Queen are a little bit more old fashion. They prefer to be treated like royals. You know bowing, you majesty, the whole shindig."

We all nodded and then he knocked.

"Come in," a stern voice said.

Opening the door Aro walked to a certain spot then bowed down on one knee. When he noticed we were nowhere near him he used his hand to motion for us to follow his lead.

Going in the men bowed and the girls curtsied.

We stayed down for what felt like 30 minutes when we finally heard, "You may rise."

Rising up I analyzed the man and woman on front of me.

The man looked no older than 42 years old, but I knew better. He was about 1,442.

The woman looked about 33, but once again I knew she wasn't. She was about 2,533.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and of course Edward. I welcome you to my home," the man said, "My name is Charlie, and this is my wife Renee. I hope you find the castle to your liking?"

"It is very beautiful. And I want to thank you for inviting us," Carlisle said like the true leader he was because if I was in his position I would be peeing my pants.

"You very welcome. But I'm more interested in Edward's input," the king said smirking almost knowing what I was thinking.

"I have the same thoughts as Carlisle," I replied trying not to sound scared.

We talked about rules and what was expected for the summer. We also discussed about how Bella was.

I found out that she was to marry, but she was supposed to meet one male from each species before she was to meet a wizard. They were getting desperate because I was the last one, but they didn't want her to marry a wizard. Her powers are stronger than normal witches and if she marries a wizard she will become too powerful.

During the whole exchanged I noticed Renee never talked.

Finally Bella walked in and curtsied to her parents.

"Daughter," Renee said sternly, "what have I told you about being present for these meetings."

"Mother, I had met them in the hall. But I had to go talk amongst our people," Bella never looked up as she talked to her mother.

"Look at me when you are talking to me," Renee snapped.

"Yes your Highness," Bella said looking up.

"What did the people say?" Charlie asked gently.

"Bill the bread maker needs more wheat," Bella said looking over at her father.

"Well, tell who ever makes to wheat to make more wheat," the mother snapped.

"The drought Mother," Bella said calmly.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, being that you control the weather…" Bella said suggesting.

"I'm their Queen. They best be glad I claim them as my people. They are all pathetic," Renee said waving it off.

"Mom," Bella said appalled.

"Are you using a tone with me? Your QUEEN?!"

"No I have a tone with my mother. There is a difference," Bella said and I could tell they were mother and daughter.

"Show them around," Renee said waving her hand.

"Yes," Bella said curtsying once again before turning to leave.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own the idea of this story._

**_AN: I just want to put in before you start reading, remember, they age differently. So they could live for centuries before they have a child._**

**EPOV**

After Bella showed us our rooms I decided to look around the castle. It was your typical medieval castle. When I was going down the 50th hall Aro came walking up to me.

"So, Edward," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "What is your strategy to getting Isabella?"

"Strategy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know. How to make Isabella like you. We have had princes and none of them have wooed Bella. You are last one on the list. Plus I like you so I'm going to help you," he replied as if it was obvious.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Boy have you not been listening? I just told you, I'm not going to say it again."

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," I said putting my hand up in surrender, "So what is the plan?"

"Well, right now she is outside in the garden. Go tell her about the ball."

"What ball?"

"Is the 21st century really that stupid? And I thought they were supposed to be more advanced," Aro snorted.

"Thank you," I said waving as I ran off.

When I got to the garden I saw that there were flowers of types I have never seen before. Walking to a path I saw that it the plants were so high that the sky was almost cut off. The gazebo was Chinese and made of wood. I would say cherry sense I looked red and unpainted. It only had a top with a huge point at top. Going down there were 6 loops that looked like horns. At the front there were writing that looked Chinese, but I could tell by the lines it might be the old language for witches and wizards. **(AN: The pathway and gazebo are in my profile. Also there is Edward and Bella's favorite spots which will be mentioned in the next chapter.)**

"It means Loved Ones," I heard a soft voice say behind me.

Looking in the direction of the voice I saw Bella emerge from the tall plants.

"Excuses me?" I asked confused.

"The symbols," she said nodding with her head to the words above the entrance, "They mean Loved Ones."

I didn't say anything. I had no idea why she was telling me this.

Almost as if she heard my mind she smiled and said, "You were staring very close at it. I thought I'd let you mind go at ease."

I nodded and walked into it. Inside you could tell it was made by magic. Because on the outside it was as if nothing was on the inside. But when you walked in it was a whole another story.

Inside it had 5 walls and each held a picture and words inscription. The first picture was of what looked like to be two universes. The second wall was of a battle. Third was a picture of two people, one female and the other male. Number four was of them fighting just by themselves. And the last one was of them hugging.

I turned and saw Bella's hand run over the first picture, "Sahino and Demingo were both witches that believed that females should not have the same power rights as men. Even though Sahino was female she loved her husband more than her own well being. They fought against time and space to where they created their own universe. This new species were known as Warlock. In the old times it means Men Rule All. **(AN: Not really, but it goes with the story.)** So both universes were known as Land of Witches and Land of Warlocks. For hundreds of centenaries they lived in peace. That was until Sdemingo, Sahino and Demingo's daughter wanted to find her family," she sighed before continuing, "She was able to open to portal and then went onto the Land of Witches. Sahino and Demingo thought the witches kidnapped their daughter in trying to get back at them so they gathered up all the warriors and they came here," she moved onto the next picture, "They destroyed the land and killed anything in their path. Then my people out numbered them because they included the females. So the Land of the Witches invaded the Land of the Warlocks," moving on to the next picture she gave a small chuckle, "During all of this Sdemingo went back home and found a man named Edwin injured. She didn't know he was from the Land of Witches and she also didn't know about the battle that had been going on. She took him to her Grandmother's house. Raising him back to health made her start to develop feelings. Strong feelings. Feelings her parents made sure nobody who moved to the Land of Warlocks would feel for anyone from the Land of Witches."

She slowed down a bit and I saw that she was looking at the writing. While she was passed I asked, "So what happened?"

"They did what any man and women would do when they were in love. But keep I mind, having sex before marriage is bad during this time. Just imagine how big of a sin this was back then," she moved onto the next picture, "She then 6 weeks later found out she was pregnant. When she went to go tell him, she wasn't the only one who had a secret. You see, Edwin knew who she was, because of her parents and he felt it was a good time to tell her that he wasn't from the Land of Warlocks. He told her to go first and he got angry. He didn't want to be a world apart from his child and his solution was to yell at her. Keep in mind she was able to open a portal, so her powers were strong; they fought. It wasn't you yell, yell, pinch, poke, slap, fight. It was a full out mature battle. Sdemingo, being that she was holding a baby was close to death. Edwin, he finally saw that he was killing the woman he loved and the baby she held and stopped."

With her having another pause I looked closer at the picture and saw in fact you could see a tiny baby bump.

"Eventually she woke back up and the first thing she saws was Edwin's teary eyes. Magically she healed herself and sat up. After Edwin explained why she got angry she too was mad. Sdemingo went to her parents with Edwin to explain they were in love and she was going to have his baby. We can't forget that during this time if you have a child with someone you have to live with them. Being that Edwin was against her parent's ways, which would only mean her living with him, in his universe. Her parents were appalled. They were mad that their daughter didn't want to live in their world. That they had done all that work and she didn't want to even be a part of it. So they did the first thing that came to mind; they banished her. She solemnly agreed and moved here. Sdemingo however had been quiet a social bunny though and because of that 100,000 warlocks moved here. The king and queen at the time wanted to make sure the warlocks here were comfortable. They were happy that they wanted to live here, even though it was only because of a girl. They asked what the warlocks wanted and they said that they want a different name for the male, but female can have the same rights as the men. The king and queen were more than happy to agree to that. Thus, the wizard was born. But it could only last so long. Later Sdemingo had to go back to care for her parents empire, but Edwin had vouched never to go back to the Land of Warlocks."

"So what does all this have to do with the gazebo?" I asked when she was done.

"In both universes where the gazebo lies is where the portal opens. Back then there was no gazebo. Every 20 years they would go to the portal and look through, but never walking through. The Land of the Witches was having another war and Sdemingo knew they could see each other as much and moved the visits to every 40 years. That lasted 2 times till on the 3rd time Edwin didn't come. He had been killed when his village was ambushed. Sdemingo knew she would be that much of a mother sense she wouldn't be concentrating on anything other than her broken heart so she sent her child to be raised by her grandparents. To make sure nobody had a heartbreak she ordered to have gazebos built over the portal so nobody else could go through. That child she sent here was my mother. Sdemingo was my grandmother," she gave another little chuckle, "Her grandparents were the leaders of the Land of Witches and her parents were the leaders of the Land of Warlocks. If we had family reunions what would be awkward."

"Why don't any of you go back in time to change some things?" I asked knowing that the she was powerful enough to do that.

"The time in which this all happened is still uncertain. The only witness was my mother, but she was so young. But," she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a corner, "If you looked from her you can see my Grandmother's face on the ground. And my Grandfather's face on the ceiling. The distance of these two pictures symbolizes the space in which their love could not fit."

We were quite and I looked more closely at the pictures. They were very detailed. You could see the emotions even in the eyes. The women looked serious and in pain. Her lips were in a thin line. The man looked tired and sad.

"Was this before Edwin died?" I asked.

"Yes. My mother ordered it be decorated; she could stand an old time gazebo just standing here. Hence the garden of tallness," Bella replied chuckling.

Moving she made a bench appear out of nowhere and sat down. Patting the seat next to her she looked up at me.

Sitting down slowly I asked, "Why are you being nice to me? Aro said you passed up all the princes."

She shrugged, "I could never hold any stimulating conversations with them."

"So you want someone with substance?"

"Also someone who I can see."

"Someone you can see?" I asked confused.

"There was a prince ghost."

We laughed even though I don't know why. But I enjoyed spending time with her. Thinking of that made me remember, "So what is with that ball?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "2 times a month my father has a ball hoping whoever is at the castle I will fall in luve."

I laughed at her trying to put an accent in love.

"Fail," I said still laughing.

"No win. I'm not the one sitting here trying to impress the other person," she said teasingly as she stood up, "I better go. I promised you sister I would let her dress me up."

She walked out leaving me alone.

"So how did it work out?" Aro asked walking in.

"Why do you keep showing up?" I asked.

"You really want me to sound like a broken record don't you kid?" he asked giving me a glare.

"What now?" I asked sounding exhausted.

"I'm dressing you."

"You're what?"

"Even though Bella likes jeans and T-shirt, she did grow up in the more conservatory times."

"Meaning?"

"You don't know how to put on the cloths and I do. Let's go boy."

Before I knew it I was standing only a shirt. And I wouldn't even call it a shirt. It was a sheet.

"Dude, what is this?" I asked wanting to know I was standing practically naked in the middle of a room with another man.

"It's called a shaft."

"Haven't you ever heard of boxers?"

"This is our boxers."

I ended up having a black robe with gold rims and a black under shirt. The pants were black along with the boot. **(AN: Edward and Bella's outfits are in profile.)**

"Are you trying to make me look Goth?" I asked.

"What is Goth?" Aro asked.

I shook my head not wanting to explain.

"Come one. You have to go pick up Bella," Aro said pushing me out of the door.

As I waited across from Bella's room I waited for her to come out.

When she did I was amazed. She was wearing a blue dress that looked like satin. At the waist line was black sowing that went around her waist and ended at about mid-thigh. Little Diamonds created big and small flowers and with the big flowers there was an emerald in the middle. Her neck line had a low swoop that was also made of diamonds. The top of her arms held the big smiles. Past her elbows was see through fabrics that at the front was in the middle forearm and towards the back it got longer that went to the floor. Along the cuffs it was also made of diamonds. Looking at the bottom of her dress I could see that it touched the floor and it had tones of small and little flowers.

"What is with all the jewels?" I asked.

"I'm a witch. I can take one diamond and emerald and make more," she said shrugging.

"Shall we?" I asked offering her my arm.

"We shall," she replied laughing.

As we were walking I saw her stop at the door.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

Before she could answer I heard, "And now my daughter and her date," come from inside.

As if right on cue the doors to the throne room opened revealing that it was as if we went back in time.

As Bella walked in she curtsied to some people while some people curtsied/bowed to her. But finally we got to my family. They didn't look that half bad.

"Hey Eddie guess what," Emmett said once we were in hearing range.

"What Emmett?"

"Carlisle feels as if he is back in his old time."

"Wow Emmett," Bella said, "Wow."

**AN: Please Review!!!!**

**P**

**PL**

**PLE**

**PLEA**

**PLEAS**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE R**

**PLEASE RE**

**PLEASE REV**

**PLEASE REVI**

**PLEASE REVIE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIE**

**PLEASE REVI**

**PLEASE REV**

**PLEASE RE**

**PLEASE R**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEAS**

**PLEA**

**PLE**

**PL**

**P**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

After a lot of dancing and greetings and introducing and well, whatever you would imagine at a ball, we sat down for diner. Bella's dad sat directly in the middle of the room, her mom to his right, her to his left, me on the other side of her, and my family beside me. As you look closer I saw that the further you got away from the king the less important you were in the social line.

The witches claimed that my family was eligible to eat the food and it would be like blood in our stomachs. Emmett was the only one brave enough to try it and ended up spitting it back into his napkin.

"Sorry," Bella said with a weak smile, "my parents didn't think about the taste."

Looking at the food I saw her eyes flash gold and the food glowed.

"Okay Emmett, you can try this now," she whispered.

Giving her a tortured look he tried it anyway.

"Hey, it taste like bear blood," he said with a mouth full.

"You're welcome," she giggled looking down at her plate.

Looking around I saw that witches weren't the only species here. There was a ghost, a werewolf, spider like man, and many I haven't even known could be real. Looking closer I noticed tiny crowns on top of many of the kids heads. The guys were glaring at me and the girls were glaring, or to the best of the abilities, at Bella.

Bella's mother finally stood up and cleared her throat. Looking around nobody shut up. Looking over at Bella she nodded and Bella nodded back.

Standing up Bella took a deep breath and when she spoke it sounded like a very masculine female. Almost male like, "Silence."

Her voice rung out and every one shut their mouth.

"Look up here," Bella said still in that masculine voice.

When everyone looked up she nodded and said, "Thank you."

She stayed standing and her father looked around her and said, "She can alter her voice. When she was little she use to call that voice her "serious voice."

"Thank you all for coming," her mother said, "Tonight I would like to announce my daughter going on a time traveling mission. As you all know the story of Sdemingo and Edwin, well that story was altered. I want her to go back in time to see what really happened. She is also going to take the Cullens."

"Mother," Bella said looking appalled.

"Nope, you guys are taking off tonight. Now let's continue on eating," her mother said happily.

Sitting down Bella said, "I'm sorry you guys have to come."

Esme shook her head, "It is no problem dear. Maybe this will be fun."

"Going back in time won't make you vampires, you will be witches/wizards, and, you can die."

I heard Emmett take a deep dramatic gulp and look down at his plate.

**AN: Sorry it is so short, but it is just the leading up to the main story. Review!!!!**


End file.
